(Absurd) Photo Wedding
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Sakralnya acara pernikahan, kebahagiaan tiada tara, hancur seketika ketika sekelabat bayangan muncul./"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Tsunayoshi-kun!"/Semuanya hening./Warning : Typo(s) , humor garing dan melempem. Cover bukan milik saya (c) to owner.


Yoho~! Aku kembali~~ dengan fic baru!

senangnya ane bisa membawakan cerita oneshot yang ini. Ane sebenernya udah gatel2 pengen cepet2 aplot, padahal ane masih ada banyak hutang =w=)a #plakk

Ide nista ini ane dapatkan saat ane ditag-in foto absurd (yg nantinya akan jadi sampul fic ini) dari temen ane XDD ! makasih, beb, kau mencerahkan hatiku ;) #wut

yap! tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ini diaa~~~ XDD

* * *

**Title : (ABSURD) PHOTO WEDDING**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : TYL!2795**

**Warning : Typo(s) , humor garing, melempem, Ingat! Sudah saya ingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(ABSURD) PHOTO WEDDING**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, apakah Anda menerima Sasagawa Kyoko, sebagai istri Anda, menerimanya apa adanya, dan mau melewati suka dan duka bersamanya..?"

Suara sang pastor terdengar merdu disebuah gereja tua di Italia. Seorang bersurai coklat anti gravitasi terlihat tengah mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih. Terlihat gagah. Disampingnya, seorang berambut coklat muda mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih bersih dan tudung transparan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ditangannya tergenggam buket bunga mawar merah. Satu kata. Anggun.

Suasana bahagia tengah melanda acara pernikahan _don_ Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dengan perempuan (paling) manis, Sasagawa Kyoko. Suasana haru nampak terlihat. Bahkan, ada beberapa tamu yang nampak menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan, termasuk author sendiri (lho?) .

"Ju—Juudaime, aku sebagai tangan kananmu, sangat bahagia melihat pernikahan Anda…" Ujar sang tangan kanan Vongola sekaligus _Guardian of Storm_, Gokudera Hayato. Tidak, dia tidak mengeluarkan air mata buaya, air mata beneran, kok. Disampingnya ada sang _Guardian of Rain_, Yamamoto Takeshi, yang tertawa sambil menenangkan teman guritanya ini (author dibom) .

Dibelakang bangku mereka, ada si _Guardian of Lightning_ yang nampak cuek dan sesekali menguap. Disebelahnya, _Guardian of Sun_, Sasagawa Ryohei, tampak berteriak laksana orang gila sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"SA—SAWADA! KYOKO! AKU SENANG ATAS PERNIKAHAN KALIAN _ TO THE EXTREME_!" Begitulah teriakan si _shibafu atama_ itu. Sungguh merusak acara skaral pernikahan.

Tak ketinggalan si mantan _fuuki inchou_ juga datang ke acara, ia duduk dibangku paling belakang sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

'_Coba kalau kau menikah denganku, Tsunayoshi.'_ Gumam si _Guardian of Cloud_.

Satu kata dari author.

Wut?

Oke, balik ke acara pernikahan.

Tsuna dengan senyum sumringah menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja." Dan atmosphere serasa mencair.

"Baik. Kalian secara resmi, telah menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Ucap si pastor, disambut teriakan bahagia para tamu.

Termasuk author sendiri (lhah?) .

Tapi kalau mata _heterochrome_ saya menangkap, ada yang tidak hadir, ya?

Ah, hanya perasaanku kali.

Balik lagi.

"SELAMAT, JUUDAIME~!" Teriak Gokudera sambil melempar kelopak bunga dengan nistanya. Oh, sepertinya ia telah tertular seseorang..

Siapa, ya?

"Ahahaha, selamat atas pernikahanmu, Tsuna, Sasagawa juga.." Ujar Yamamoto santai sambil menjabat tangan mereka berdua.

"Ah, terimakasih, Yamamoto.." Tsuna membalas lembut.

"_Arigatou_, Yamamoto-kun.." Kyoko ikut membalas.

"_Yare-yare_, tidak kusangka kau sudah dewasa, Tsuna-nii.., aku ucapkan selamat.., Kyoko-nee juga.." Jawab Lambo seadanya. Tsuna yang mendengarnya _sweatdrop_ karena pernyataan Lambo.

"Ahahaha, terimakasih, Lambo.." Tsuna tertawa canggung. Dasar, kau tak akan kuberi stok permen anggur selama seminggu, rutuk Tsuna dalam hati.

Hibari tetap diam dalam posisinya. Entah karena sudah posisi enak disana, atau gengsi super tinggi hingga tidak mau ikut menyalami Tsuna.

Dasar _skylark_.

"Saa~ sekarang waktunya sesi foto, ayo, Tsuna-san, Kyoko, siap dalam posisi.." Seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat gelap menghampiri mereka. Haru—nama wanita itu—membawa kamera SLR yang ia bawa dari rumah khusus untuk hari ini.

"Ayo!"

Siap untuk berfoto. Kyoko duduk diatas kursi yang disiapkan dengan kedua tangan diletakkan diatas paha, sangat anggun. Sementara Tsuna dengan gagahnya berdiri dibelakang Kyoko sambil memegangi pundak Kyoko.

"Siap, yaa…, senyum~" Haru mulai membidik. Lensanya mengatur foto agar tidak terkesan _blur_.

"Satu—"

"Dua—"

"Ti—"

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!" Suara nista bergema di gereja itu. Semua melirik mencari suara itu. Para _guardian_ Vongola masuk dalam posisi waspada.

"Suara ini…"

"Kayaknya kenal, deh.." Gumam semuanya masih dalam posisi waspada. Iya, ya, kalau ditelaah lagi, kayaknya kenal tuh suara, deh..

"_Minnai_, apa yang—" Tsuna hendak pergi dari posisinya.

"Tsuna-san! Jangan bergerak! Kameranya akan segera membidik—" Hardik Haru. Tsuna mau tidak mau harus tetap diam di posisinya.

**Wush!** Sekelabat bayangan muncul didepan Tsuna dan Kyoko.

"HIEE!?"

"E-eeh?"

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

Semua terdiam. Heran.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Tsunayoshi-kun~~" Ujar bayangan berpucuk nanas itu sembari memberikan _kiss bye_. Bayangan itu lalu melesat memecahkan kaca jendela gereja dan pergi dari situ.

Hening.

"Ha—Haru, boleh kami lihat fotonya..?" Tsuna yang sudah sadar dari _shock_-nya menghampiri Haru.

"E—eh!? Te—tentu, Tsuna-san.." Haru masih _shock_ melihat kejadian itu. Dengan agak gugup—masih _shock_—ia menyerahkan kamera itu. Yang lain ikut mengerubungi Tsuna.

Kamera memperlihatkan hasil jepretan. Foto empat bingkai yang…

Dan semuanya _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

Foto pertama : Bayangan nanas itu (Baca : Mukuro) berpose ala _Power Ranger_ didepan pasangan pengantin. Pucuk nanasnya melambai dengan indah terkena kibasan angin.

_Absurd_.

Foto kedua : Masih Mukuro yang terekpose, kali ini ia berpose ala penyanyi korea berinisial P.S.Y sambil berkedip-kedip gaje.

Nista.

Foto ketiga : (Masih) Mukuro, kali ini ia berpose ala penyanyi cherrybelek dengan bibir dimajukan (Baca : _Duck Face_) .

Mengerikan. Hibari yang melihat itu langsung muntah ditempat.

Foto keempat : Mukuro berpose _peace_ sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Hingga sang tangan kanan naik pitam.

"NANAS SAKIT JIWAA! KULEDAKKAN KAU! BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN HARI ISTIMEWA JUUDAIME!" Teriaknya sangar sambil mengeluarkan _dynamite_-nya. Suasana langsung ricuh.

"HIIEE! HE—HENTIKAN GOKUDERA-KUN!" Teriak Tsuna panik.

"Maa, maa.., sudahlah, Gokudera.." Ujar uhuk-seme-uhuk-nya menenangkan. Masih diselingi tawa dan senyum bodohnya.

"_Yare-yare_.., kalian berisik sekali.."

"_EXTREME_!"

"_Herbivore_, kau berisik sekali, _kamikorosu_."

"HIEE!"

"Maa…maa.."

Dan itulah suasana pernikahan Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Sawada Kyoko.

**FIN DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA!**

* * *

Gimana? Garing, kah? Aneh, kah? Memang! MUAHAHAHAHA *dilempar linggis*

makasih banget buat yg udah baca, review, sampe2 fav, Ameru terharu bingit OwO #apaan deh

Sampe ketemu di fic gaje lainnya, reader ;)

salam manis, hangat, dan nista(?)

Ameru Sawada & Genjirou Sawada.


End file.
